Sports equipment racks for vehicles typically include one or more crossbars configured to extend across a vehicle roof for supporting recreational equipment items over the roof. Typically, each crossbar is attached to the car roof via a pair of towers. The towers serve both to couple the crossbar to the vehicle, and to support the crossbars over the vehicle roof so that the crossbars do not contact the roof.
Many different types of rack towers are known, and may be configured to be attached to a vehicle roof in any of a number of different ways. For example, some rack towers are configured to be attached to vehicle roof rails. Roof rails are long, narrow, rail-shaped devices mounted to the roofs of many vehicles, often by the vehicle manufacturer. A vehicle with roof rails typically has a plurality of rails that run at least partially along the length of the roof in a parallel relation to one another. Roof rails generally include a slotted track that contains one or more mounts or connectors. These connectors are typically configured to accept a fastener, such as a bolt, to allow the attachment of items such as rack towers to the roof rail, and thus to the vehicle.
Rack towers that mount to roof rails offer some advantages over other types of towers. For example, these towers may be mounted to vehicles that lack rain gutters or other features commonly used for mounting rack towers. Also, these towers typically are supported completely by the roof rails, and do not otherwise touch the vehicle roof.
However, known rack towers for mounting to a roof rail may also present some shortcomings. For example, these towers are typically configured to remain at a fixed angle to the roof once the tower is adjusted for a particular roof. In this situation, a user may need to exercise care when mounting or removing the rack from the vehicle roof to avoid damaging the roof rails by lifting one tower while the other is attached to the vehicle. Also, the bolts used to mount the towers to the fasteners inside the rail slots are typically not accessible when the tower portion is mounted to the base portion. In this case, the tower portions typically must be removed from the base portions to adjust the position of the rack on the vehicle roof.
Additionally, the hardware used to tighten the tower onto a crossbar is often located in a position that may be difficult to adjust once the tower portion is mounted to the base. Furthermore, this hardware may be exposed to highway dirt or dust, which may clog the hardware and make the tower more difficult to adjust.